Career Day
by grettama
Summary: "Aku mungkin tidak punya ibu, tapi aku punya dua ayah paling hebat sedunia." Superfamily.


Peter Parker maju ke depan kelas dan berdiri di belakang mimbar, menghadap semua anak lain di kelasnya dan para orangtua yang duduk di bagian belakang kelas.

"Kau bisa mulai, Parker," ucap gurunya yang duduk di sisi lain kelas, tak jauh dari mimbar.

Peter tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Ayahku…"

* * *

"Eh, dia kan yang punya dua ayah itu."

"Eh, iya, ya ampun."

"_Abomination_."

Peter yang masih duduk di kelas lima SD tidak mengerti apa arti kata '_abomination_', tapi ia cukup tahu kalau semua bisikan-bisikan dari para orangtua murid yang mengantar anak-anak mereka di hari pertama sekolah itu sarat dengan nada benci dan tak suka. Namun, Peter kecil tidak terpengaruh oleh ucapan-ucapan orang lain. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu sejak hari pertamanya sekolah.

"Kenapa mereka semua tidak suka padaku, Ayah?" tanya Peter suatu hari, ketika ia baru kelas satu SD, dan pertama kalinya mendengar hal-hal tak menyenangkan tentang dirinya. Mungkin untuk ukuran anak SD, Peter terlalu peka dengan keadaan lingkungan sekitarnya. Tapi Peter bukan anak SD biasa. "Dan kenapa mereka semua seperti menganggap kalau punya dua ayah itu jelek?"

Steve Rogers berlutut di depan anak semata wayangnya itu dan memberikan senyum kebapakan yang membuat Peter balas tersenyum juga. "Anak lain punya seorang ayah dan seorang ibu. Tapi kau punya dua ayah. Dan sebagian orang menganggap itu tidak biasa. Tapi apa kau sendiri merasa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Peter menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Steve mengelus puncak kepala Peter dengan lembut. "Intinya ada padamu, Peter. Berbeda tidak selalu berarti sebuah kesalahan. Kalau kau sudah lebih besar nanti, kau akan mengenal kata toleransi dan aku ingin kau mencamkannya."

Peter mengangguk walaupun ia tidak begitu mengerti, dan Steve menepuk kepalanya. Malamnya, ia mendengar Steve dan ayahnya yang lain, Tony Stark, berdebat tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sekolah biasa dan suatu tempat bernama Xavier's Institute. Tapi Peter kecil yang tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang kedua ayahnya bicarakan membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasainya, dan paginya, ia hanya ingat sebagian kecil saja.

Peter tahu dia berbeda, tapi ia merasa kalau perbedaannya itu tidak cukup untuk dijadikan alasan bagi orang-orang untuk membicarakannya dengan nada benci, jadi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Toh ia tetap selalu jadi satu-satunya murid di sekolahnya yang dapat nilai A di semua mata pelajaran. Ia juga tak pernah menindas temannya. Dan ia selalu berusaha untuk menolong siapapun yang butuh bantuannya. Karena Steve mengajarinya begitu. Tak peduli betapapun jahatnya seseorang padamu, kau tetap harus menolongnya saat dia kesusahan.

Setelah tiga tahun di sekolah dasar, Peter memang tidak punya terlalu banyak teman kalau dibilang ia tidak punya teman sama sekali. Setiap kali ia mencoba bersikap ramah pada anak lain, anak itu selalu menjawab, "Kata orangtuaku aku tidak boleh bicara denganmu. Karena kau punya dua ayah."

Peter selalu tersenyum menanggapi itu dan menyingkir. Dan ketika setiap hari Steve (atau Tony kadang-kadang, ayahnya yang ini lebih suka bicara fisika dasar dengannya daripada kehidupan sehari-harinya) menanyakan tentang apa yang ia lakukan di sekolah dengan teman-temannya, Peter akan mengarang cerita yang terdengar menyenangkan. Ia tak ingin Steve tahu kalau ia tidak punya teman. Ia tak suka kedua ayahnya berdebat lagi tentang sekolah biasa dan Xavier's Institute. Ia tak suka Steve dan Tony berdebat.

Peter menyayangi Steve dan Tony. Walaupun orang-orang menganggapnya aneh karena ia punya dua ayah, tapi ia tak peduli.

Pada tahun kelimanya di sekolah dasar, Peter menerima surat pemberitahuan dari gurunya yang harus disampaikan ke orangtuanya. Ketika Peter tiba di rumah, ia langsung memindai suratnya dan meminta JARVIS untuk menyampaikannya pada Steve atau Tony kalau mereka sudah pulang dari bekerja. Lalu sorenya, Steve menemuinya di kamar.

"_Career Day_ pertamamu?" tanya Steve setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Peter yang bernuansa merah dan biru, memberitahukan kedatangannya.

Peter berbalik dari model atomnya, proyek kecil yang sedang ia kerjakan bersama Tony, untuk menghadapi Steve. "_Career Day_?" beo Peter.

Steve mengacungkan surat yang dikenali Peter sebagai surat pemberitahuan dari sekolahnya. "Hari di mana kau maju dan menceritakan tentang pekerjaan orangtuamu di depan kelas, ditonton teman-temanmu, dan para orangtua murid juga diundang untuk datang."

Peter tertarik. "Wow! Kedengaran hebat! Kalian akan datang?"

Steve berusaha tersenyum. "Aku dan Tony akan mengusahakannya, tapi kau tahu…"

Peter menggeleng. "_It's okay_. Tapi, boleh aku pakai cerita kalian waktu menghadapi Loki dan pasukan Chitauri-nya untuk diceritakan di depan kelas?" tanya Peter penuh harap. Ia tahu Steve dan Tony super sibuk. Hari libur mereka tak tentu dan profesi mereka menuntuk untuk selalu siaga kapanpun mereka dibutuhkan. Peter tak boleh merengek hanya karena ia ingin keduanya hadir di _Career Day_ pertamanya. Lebih banyak orang yang membutuhkan bantuan Steve dan Tony daripada dirinya.

Steve tersenyum, tulus kali ini. "Tentu, Peter. Ka—"

"Pastikan kau menceritakan bagian kerennya saja. Dan perbanyak porsiku di dalam cerita. Terutama bagian aku mengirim roket nuklir langsung ke kapal induk Chitauri." Tony muncul tiba-tiba di sisi Steve, tanpa merasa berdosa memotong ucapan Steve. Steve hanya menggeleng geli.

"Kau tidak ada PR, Pete?" tanya Tony, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia melanjutkan, "Kalau tidak ada, aku dan Bruce membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk kalkulasi data. Kami tunggu di lab Bruce. Aku sudah bawakan coklat panas favoritmu kalau kau sedang menghitung." Tony tersenyum lebar pada Peter dan langsung ngeloyor pergi, mengabaikan tatapan protes dari Steve yang jelas-jelas mengatakan anak-kelas-lima-SD-harusnya-menonton-kartun-bukan-mengkalkulasi-data-percobaan.

Membaca jalan pikiran Steve, Peter melangkah keluar dari kamarnya seraya menepuk lengan Steve. "Tenang, _Dad_. Aku nonton kartun juga kok sambil menghitung."

Ucapan yang hanya membuat Steve mengurut dahinya dengan ekspresi pasrah sementara Peter melenggang ke laboratorium yang sudah sangat akrab baginya seraya memikirkan enaknya ia mulai bercerita dari mana di _Career Day_ tentang kedua ayahnya.

Ketika _Career Day_ tiba, dugaan Peter tepat. Sudah sejak beberapa hari lalu Steve dan Tony dikirim ke New Mexico untuk menangani kasus entah apa yang belum Peter mengerti. Tapi ia tidak mengeluh. Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah pagi itu, ia tidak lupa berdoa semoga Steve dan Tony pulang dengan selamat. Terutama Tony, karena ayahnya yang satu itu lebih sering luka-luka daripada Steve.

Dan sekarang, setelah lima belas menit berdiri di belakang mimbar dan mengoceh panjang lebar mengenai kasus Loki dan Chitauri, Peter hendak mengakhiri ceritanya ketika tiba-tiba dua orang pria menghambur masuk dari luar kelas. Satu mengenakan pakaian ketat berwarna biru dengan corak bendera Amerika, dan satunya mengenakan armor besi merah-emas yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh kecuali bagian wajahnya karena topeng yang menutupinya menguak terbuka.

"Hai, semuanya. Kami tahu kami agak telat datang," ujar Tony, menebar senyum pada semua orang yang sedang melongo memandangnya. Tentunya tak ada yang mengaharapkan kedatangan Captain America dan Iron Man dengan kondisi _full-costume_ dan sedikit luka-luka di bagian tubuh mereka. "Ah, lihat, Steve, kita tidak telat-telat amat. Itu Pete masih di mimbar," tambah Tony seraya menyikut Steve yang sedang memberikan senyum minta maaf pada semua orang karena kedatangan mereka yang terlalu mencolok. "Hai, Nak!" seru Tony lagi, melambai pada Peter yang sama melongonya dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Ia benar-benar tidak mengharapkan kehadiran Tony atau Steve.

Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan balas melambai pada Tony. "Aku mungkin tidak punya ibu, tapi aku punya dua ayah paling hebat sedunia," ujar Peter, mengakhiri ceritanya yang tadi terputus. Semua orang yang tadinya melongo langsung bertepuk riuh sementara Peter bergegas turun dari mimbar dan menghambur ke pelukan Steve dan Tony.

Ia punya dua ayah yang luar biasa, dan ia tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan itu.

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

"Ayah! Itu lho si Peter. Yang kemarin di _Career Day_ bilang dia punya dua ayah."

Seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut keriting menarik-narik lengan ayahnya dan menunjuk sosok seorang bocah laki-laki lain yang berambut coklat dan berdiri agak jauh dengan kaos bergambar laba-laba merah-biru. Bocah berkaos merah-biru itu berdiri sendirian.

Si Ayah yang ditarik-tarik lengannya menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk si anak. "Oh ya?" tanyanya seraya mendengus mencemooh. "Aku menyesal tidak datang hari itu. Kedua ayahnya kayak apa? Pasti banci semua," ejeknya seraya tertawa keras.

"Ah!" seru anak kecil berambut keriting tiba-tiba. "Itu ayah-ayahnya Peter! Aku mau salaman sama mereka ya, Yah! Ayo bawa figurinku juga ke sana. Kita harus foto bareng Captain America dan Iron Man!"

Tawa si Ayah berhenti mendadak ketika ia melihat sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai Tony Stark—bilyuner terkenal yang juga Iron Man, dan Steve Rogers—wajah di balik topeng Captain America, berjalan mendekat ke arah bocah berkaus merah-biru. Tony menyorongkan gulali raksasa ke bocah itu yang sudah diangkat Steve untuk digendong di pundaknya. Mereka bertiga tertawa karena sesuatu, kelihatan bahagia betul. Pemandangan yang membuat si Ayah hanya bisa nyengir kuda.

-end-

Anak-anak kecil itu polos. Mereka tidak tahu apa itu rasis, seksis, diskriminasi dan segala macam bentuk kebencian lainnya, sampai para orangtua mengajarkan itu pada mereka, entah secara sadar atau tidak. Ajarkan toleransi, tenggang rasa, saling menghormati dan menghargai kepada anak-anak, jauhkan mereka dari segala bentuk kebencian, dan niscaya, perdamaian dunia yang sudah dicita-citakan sejak lama akan segera tercapai :)

Saya jadi bingung, apa baiknya fanfic ini saya pindahkan ke fandom komik Marvel? Saya sendiri tetap menempatkannya di sini karena saya membayangkan _cast_ _cinematic universe_ mereka waktu membuat, bukan karakter komiknya. Tapi kalau sebaiknya dipindah, akan segera saya pindah :)

Dan saya tidak terlalu tahu kapan tepatnya hari karir ini diadakan di sana, jadi saya karang saja. Haha. Ngomong-ngomong, ini terinspirasi dari iklan Pepsodent yang juga tentang Hari Karir. Lalu, kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa kekuatan laba-laba Peter sama sekali tidak dibahas di sini, anggap saja karena kekuatan itu sedang hibernasi, dan baru muncul lagi setelah dia remaja nanti (maksa, digebukin orang sejagad).


End file.
